Becoming Leah Clearwater
by JustMeBeingMeHere
Summary: paul has been away for a year to visit faamily. when he comes back he meets up with the pack again and finds out that the clearwaters started phasing, he imprints, but whats if the girl was sombody else on that moment? R&R Paul x read and find out :P
1. Introduction chapter

Becoming Leah Clearwater…*

Introduction

What if you always dreamed of living IN twilight, and your dreams came true? That's exactly what happend to Jane, Haley and Brenda. Jane always dreamed of being leah, Haley and Brenda always wanted to be Bella and Alice. But on one morning that's exactly what they get…….

More info

Renesmee wil be around 18 years old (frozen in age ofcourse) in this story jacob never imprinted on her but fell normaly in love with her, she isnt bella and edwards daughter but she will be edwards twin sister who was also turned by carlisle at the same time with edward .

In this story Rosalie will also have a little girl her name will be Rosamee named after Rosalie, Alice and Esmee

Rachel Does not excist in this story and paul will imprint on someone else, Quil is a little dumb in this story

The story will mostly be in Leah's P.O.V. (jane )


	2. Chap 1 Meeting the Pack and

Chapter 1

Leah's P.O.V

Laying in bed I thought about last night when i watched twilight and new moon with hailey and brenda, It was definitely the best movie I had ever seen till now, It was a realy awesome story about vampires and werewolfs, I wished that my live had been so excited as there's..Was my last thought whenI fel asleep.

Opening my eyes I slowly streched out, then I immediately felt that there was somthing wrong, this was defenitly not my bed.. I thought to my self.

Just then a handsome looking guy who looked about 18 barged into my room " Leah are you awake already, we have to meet sam at his house "he yelled with a smile on his face. "who are you ?" I asked slowly.

He looked at me strangely before he said "don't act so stupid leah you know i'm seth!?" seth I thought was I suposed to know him? "just hurry leah i'm leaving in 10"he said before leaving the room.

I fell back at the bed confused, then it sudenly hit me when I thought about his name.

I WAS IN TWILIGHT omg I started hyperventelating I ran to the mirror to look how i looked, but was met with my own face only little changings were there, my skin was a little browner my light brown hair had been turned into a dark brown, and i was skinnier but het rest was just me ..

So this meant that they didn't think I was some one else for them I was leah.. I laughed and started looking for some clothes. I kept it simple remebering that I was a wolf and choose a short and a t-shirt.

Walking down the staires I saw seth waiting for me so I jumped the last part "sorry for how I behaved seth and that I let you wait" I said smiling I was so gonna like this. "don't worry lee i'm not mad at you, but we have to go because you haven't met paul yet he was visiting family in an other reservation this whole year so we haven't met him yet but he is sam's beta because he turned second so I think we can learn a lot from him" seth said while walked to sam's house

When we neared the door I heard a lot of guys talking, yeah we were definitly at the right place here, walking in with seth I was immediately engulfed in a hug from jake "hey leah you wakey wakey now seth told me at the phone he couldn't get you to wake up" he said laughing.

I giggeld "shut up, JAKEY" I said while play punching him in the arm. Then I saw a muffins on the table and I immediately dug in, I was soo hungry and ate the last four. Then I went to talk a little with emily and kim when I heard the front door open and 10 seconds later I heard some one yell " Who the Hell ate all the muffins !!?" I laughed loudly and walked into the livingroom again with a plate of toast in my hand.

I saw some one (who I assumed was paul ) staring intently at the empty plate. " I did Paul" I said laughing but when he turned around to look at me my smile droped and i let the plate fall too the ground and broke into a hundred pieches but I didn't care any more because the moment paul and I looked each other in the eye nothing else mattered any more because paul looked like he was the sun in the darkness, my own personal reason too breathe. When I saw paul look exactly the same it shocked me even more.. Then Quil bursted into a laugh breaking the awful silence that had been there. "they imprinted on EACHOTHER, like in both of them"he said.

Then I realised it too and I ran out the door. Towards the woods but soon I heard a pair of heavy footsteps folowing me. "leah, leah wait..!" I heard paul yell. I stopped sitting down with my face in my hands when I felt paul sit down next to me. "I..I..i'm sorry leah I didn't want too hurt you" he whisperd rubbing my back and I could here the pain It caused him to even think that he had hurt him.

I looked up confused "what? you didn't hurt me , I hurt you I didnt wanted to imprint on you, now you have to stay with some one as stupid as me" I said to him whispering the last part. I felt him starting to shake with anger then he laced my fingers into his own wich sent shivers down my spin and with the other he cupped my cheek forcing me to look at him while he said" don't you ever dare to say something like that again, your'e perfect, beautifull, smart, funny and definelty silly if you think that your'e stupid" he said laughing the last part silently.

"If you say so.." I said blushing with that he laughed and pulled me into his chest while kissing my forehead "yeah I say so, you ready to go back to the house ?" he said laughing. With that we stood up and walked back to the house hand in hand. It suprised me on how easy it already felt, when we walked back into the house it went silent again and I wanted to release paul's hand but he only tightend his grip and pulled me with him over to the couch, pulled me down with him and drapped him arm around my shoulders and it suprised me how automaticly leaned into him.

"so sam you had something to tell I supose?? " paul said "yeah i just wanted to rearange the patrols for this week jared you go with embry, I will go on my own paul will go with Quil and leah you can go with jake, be carefull every one and remeber the cullens are back"he Said. I ques I looked a little disapointed I wasn't sceduled with paul 'cause the next thing I know Quil yell's "aw look at lee she wanted to go with paulie" I felt my starting to shake but quil wasn't finisht yet " she defenitly thought she could spent hours kissing paul in the forest" I started to shake even more " ow no even better she thought they could bang eachother" he said laughing loud.

And just as I was about to burst I saw paul throw Quil outside, they both phased and paul atacked Quil biting and scratching him hard then he bit his leg and Quil whined turned and bit Paul in the troath hard I heard paul scream a whine, I ran outside " HOW DARE YOU!!" I screamed and then i felt something weird happen and saw that I phased, I lurged at Quil punishing him for hurting Paul and putting him in his place because he talked like that about paul and I,, then I turned around and saw paul lying on his side on the grass still in his wolf form , I whined hard because he was in pain and crawled to where he was on my belly and started liking his neck whining al the time.

Then I felt emily pat my shoulders I looked at her when she said " come on leah lets get you some clothes on, the boys will take care of paul and quil" I took one last look at paul then I folowed emily to the back of the house . Where I put on a sun dress and aplied some make up. Then I folowed her back into the house, where I saw paul siting on the couch

As soon as I saw him Ran into his arms examening his throath and I saw that the scars already started to fade away. I stared crying when I realised what would have happend is they didn't heal this fast. But paul lifted my face drying my tears and looked at me passionatly "i'm realy okay Lee"he whisperd. Then the boy's came in with a limping Quil behind them .


	3. Chap 2 Getting Used to Things

Hey everyone I hope you like the story so far,, please don't be too hard on me with the spelling I'm from Holland so there can be some stupid mistakes thanks, First Of all I want to thank my fried H for helping me with this chapter and ofcourse for her encouragement. Without her and B this story wouldn't exist, and second I want to thank Stephenie Meyer for writing the twilight series!!!

I don't own any thing in this story except for the characters Jane, Hailey and Brenda

Enjoy,

Chapter 2. Getting too know the pack… and Quil.

Quil immediately Walked over to me wich earned him a low growl from paul who send death glares his way. " Lee i'm really really sorry I didn't meant to hurt you, I was just joking." he said with this puppy dog look on his face. "I know Quil, I'm not mad at you. You where just a little dumber than usual"i said laughing.

At the same time Claire barged in too the door "Quil Ateara YOU STUPID ,DUMB, DOG!!!" Claire Yelled at Quil who had a look on his face that matched a pigs on when they brought him to the butcher " Tell me it's not true wat emily just told me phone, or else i'm going to KILL you" she said in the sweetest voice possible.

"I..I…I.. I didn't mean Claire bear"he said as a dog who has his tail between his legs.

With that claire's face softend for just 1 second before she got even angrier " How dare you try to seduce me by using my nick name, Quil honey"she said sweetly. Then her face became furious"I'm gonna kill you !!!!!" with that Quil ran for his live with claire behind him.

I laughed and leaned back into paul who wraped his arms around me while laughing like it was the funniest thing ever and he wasn't the only one the whole pack lay rolling on the ground shaking with laughter. "I'm sooo lucky I dont have a girl friend, she is even worse then leah..! "he said matter a factly

I felt paul getting angry but silenced him with a growl, and ignored both of them. With that Emily came in too the living room telling every one that dinner was ready. And i swear I have never seen SO MANY boys get into such a small kitchen THAT fast. "Girls First boys"emily stated with her motherly tone.

"leah that count's for you to you can grab your'e food first." I was counting down the second and wasn't even at two when the yelling began "what!!!" "no, That's not fair""she is one of us too" I heard all of them yell. "Quiet" was the only thing sam said and you could hear a needle drop.

While I filled my plate I could litterly feel them breathing on my neck too dug in the second I walked away. And that is exacty what happend when I turned around i felt a rush of wind and when I turned back 2 second later ALL the food was GONE.

Emily only sighed and shaked her head laughing "that's what happens EVERY meal" she said to her self and went to sit in sam's lap. Once I stuffed al the food into my mouth I felt.. Good. I had never felt that hungry before, it even suprised me that my stomach was STILL asking for more.

5 miniutes later Quil came back in with Claire, hand in hand , he just smiled from ear to ear but that one was quickly gone we he saw the dinner table . "is all the food already gone because im starving! " he said . Claire laughed " always hungry" yeah that was defenitly true he was always hungry " im sorry Quil your brothers eat everyting " Emily stated.

"WHAT" Quil Said "this isn't normal anymore "Jacob laughed and said " you always eat the most of the food anyway!!"Emily rolled her eyes" i have some more in the frige" she stated.

I just watched all of this laughing till I decided to make an end to it "So…"I stated" who is taking the first patrol?" It went deadly quiet at that "We'll take the first don't we Lee?" jake said. "what, no way !!"paul said. "Paul, relax I'll just see you tomorrow again, it's not like i'm going away for ever" I said softly and was once again suprissed at the adoration for me in his eyes. " Yeah i Guess so.."he replied while he hugged me. With that he kissed my forehead then jake and I left.

Ughm.. How am i gonna do this I Thought.. I stood in the forest while jake waited for me to phase. But the problem was I didn't know how?!. I think there was only one way and with that I started to think Of Quil again and on what he said and soon I started to feel myself tremble.

2 seconds later I was on all four again _ "I Did it..!" _I thought happily. _"Duhh. You did it a million times before, I thought you where going to stay there for ever"_ jake thought. _"well .. Um.. I was just happy I did it AGAIN."_ I replied. With that we ran of and started too run al around the rez too see if there was anything not normal but every thing seemed to be okay.

I was finaly getting a hang of it when I heard jake whining_ " do you think I'm a race car, gosh slow down lee"_ he thought. I laughed_ "what's this JAKEY I thought YOU were the bad boy not me."_ I replied to him

_" any way we can probaly head back now paul and quil while take over, you can go home now."_ he said avoiding the subject_ "now already it was just getting fun "_ I laughed. And with that I ran back into the opposite direction heading towards emily's

When I got at emily's she was already waiting there with a short and t-shirt. I took them from her and phased back in the forest. Walking out I said "how did you know jake and I were done?" she smiled. "because sam just left." she replied laughing. Strange I thought. weren't paul and embry taking second? But once I stepped inside I knew why. As soon as paul saw me he came rushing over too me "are you alright, you didn't hurt yourself?" he asked worried.

He was soo sweet, he just met me and he's already worried. " no paul nothing happend… I missed you" I said whispering the last part so only he could hear. " I missed you too, beautifull" he said. I blushed and looked down fidgeting with the hem of my shirt.

Paul laughed and cupped my cheek forcing me too look at him "your'e the most beautifull person ever, esspecialy as you blush" he said laughing. I smiled too and hugged him, hugging me back he walked us to the bank, where he pulled me down with I sat in his lap, where I snuggeld into him and breathed in his sent, he smelled soo good, so natural and earthy. "O look at the new couple emily, they remind me of you and sam." Claire said walking into the living room. I tried to hop off his lap but paul only pulled me closer.

When is this gonna stop I thought smiling I gues when some one else imprints then we are not the new couple anymore. But it could take a while before some on else imprints… maybe tomorrow, but it could also take 2 years. I wonderd who was gonna imprint first my little brother seth? Or maybe Embry that would be fun. Or maybe just some of the other boys. I also wonderd on who they where gonna imprint maybe some on from the Rez or from Forks, I don't know.

"Quil why don't you do such romantic things for me" claire whined at Quil who just walked down stairs.

At that we all laughed even sam. "you know I love you Claire-Bear I just show it in an other way " he said hugging her from behind. Claire giggled "I know, I love you too silly"she said. Quil laughed and said "how about I bring you home, because Paul and I are the next two too patrol" and with that they walked of.

I yawned "I better get going to I'm exausted"I stated and stood up from paul's lap."I'll walk you home"paul said lacing our fingers together. "Bye every one" we said and walked off.

"soo…"paul said " what do you think of me, after a first day of having an imprint?"he said. And I could hear the fear in his voice. Was he scared that I didn't found him good enough?.

I turned around and threw my arms around his neck"I think you're adorable..!!" I said pulling back and looked into his eyes. He smiled back but then his face got serious again and I saw his face coming closer. Shit was I ready for this ?. "uhm…" I said and looked away. He hugged me closer "too soon..?" he said. "yeah.. Its.. Its not that I don't like you its j.."I whisperd before he cut me of laughing "It's okay lee I can wait." I smilled and Hugged him closer.

When I got home I saw Sue waitng ."you had a good time honey..? She asked me. I sat down and replied" yeah a really good time" I smiled thinking of paul again. Then I felt how tired I realy was "I'm going to bed..mom.. I'm really tired" I said while I yawned. "Okay honey see you tomorrow, Sweet dreams"

It wasn't until I lay in bed when I thought about her words what if I woke up tomorrow morning and I wasn't here any more?? Could I live without paul even if I had just met him today, but on the other side if I stayed here.. Would I ever see Hailey and Brenda again?? . With that in my mind I fel a sleep.

Okay that's it for so far will she still be there when she wakes up? Who knows?? Reviews keep me going :D …..


End file.
